Conflicting Emotions
by prettylocks111
Summary: Logan and Camille are perfect for eachother, and are certain that nothing can tear them apart, but what happens when James comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy(: So I love Big Time Rush. Both the show and the band, and I thought I would write a story on my favorite couple(:

"You're so gorgeous." Logan whispered as his lips grazed Camille's neck. He then placed a trail of soft kisses along her jawline and kissed her lips passionately.

Camille wasn't sure what was happening, why she was making out with Logan in a supply closet. All she knew was that one minute, she was strolling down one of the hallways of the Palm Woods, running through some lines for her audition, and the next she was yanked into a random door she passed by. Next thing you know, she was face to face with a very disheveled looking Logan. He looked as if he had been thinking about something for a while. Before she could ask what was wrong, he pulled her into a kiss.

Not that Camille wasn't enjoying this, but this wasn't right. She was dating Steve. Cute, sweet, uncomplicated Steve. With that, she unlatched her lips from Logan's and looked up at him. It almost broke her heart when she saw the hurt expression on his gorgeous face. Camille also noticed a bit of want,_ need_ in his eyes. She almost got lost in them before she spoke.

"Logan, we can't do this. You _know_ I'm dating Steve. And anyway, I thought we agreed to try and be friends for a while." She stated.

Logan was silent. His eyes moved from Camille to his feet as she gave him an expectant look.

Camille cocked an eyebrow. "Well? Aren't you gonna say something?"

Logan ran a hand through his hair, and gazed into Camille's sparkling brown orbs.

"Camille, I miss you. I miss us. And I know that we've been back and forth for a while, and have had some hard times but I'm willing to put all of that behind me. I just want to be with you." He told her wholeheartedly.

Camille just stared at him. She was too surprised to do anything. This was what she she'd wanted Logan to say for what seemed like forever, but she wasn't as certain as she used to be about her feelings for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Logan, who had taken her hands in his. "Camille," he whispered with pleading eyes. "Please say something."

Camille sighed. This was going to be tough.

"Logan, I've always liked you, but all of this... confusion and uncertainty isn't working for me. I feel like we can never really,_ truly_ be together, because you're never on the same page as me."

Logan tried not to let the tears fall. "But Camille I-" He started to say, but she kept on talking.

"When I'm with Steve, I feel like something real can actually happen between us. No complications, just being together. And I wanna try and make things work with him."

Logan could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he spoke to her. "So thats it?," he said angrily. "After all we've been through, you're willing to give up all we have for a guy you've only been dating for less than two weeks?"

Camille raked a hand through her hair. "Logan you know that's not fair. When I heard that you were going out with Peggy, I thought that you were moving on, so I thought I should do the same. I can't wait around for you forever." She shot back.

Logan scoffed. "Oh come on Camille. Thats bull and you know it!"

"No it isn't."

Logan raised his eyebrows at her. "Really?" he said in a mocking tone.

Camille nodded.

"Okay well tell me this: Are you gonna tell Steve that just a couple minutes ago, you were kissing me? Sighing under _my_ touch? That your heart was racing because _I_ was kissing you? Does Steve make you feel like that? Huh?" He finished confidently. He knew he'd won.

Camille opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She hated when he was right.

Logan smirked. "Thats what I thought."

Camille shook her head. "I just, can't with you right now. I'm gonna be late for my audition. She wiped some tears from her eyes, picked up her script that had been thrown somewhere in the tiny space, and ran out the door.

A/N: Well? What did ya think? Tell me in your reviews, and give me some ideas. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading(:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews(: They mean alot. I hope I don't disappoint you.

After his fight with Camille, Logan decided to go for a walk in Palm Woods park. He couldn't believe it. Camille, the girl who has been head over heels for him since day one, chose _Steve_ over_ him._What had he done so bad that she didn't want to be with him? What could Steve give her that he couldn't? Those were the questions he had been trying to answer all day, but he still didn't get it. There was one thing he was sure of though: Camille wasn't over him. He could see it in her eyes, feel it every time her lips brushed his. He wasn't giving up on her, not until he was completely certain that she was happy, whether she was with him or not. But he also needed to know that Camille really didn't want him. Unfortunately, before he could do that, he had to figure out _why_ she was so upset at him. _Why_they could never truly be together, and he was going to need help.

* * *

"Wait, so you guys kissed, you confessed her feelings for her, but she doesn't want to be with you?" Kendall asked thoughtfully, making sure he understood everything Logan had just piled on him. Logan, himself, Jo, Carlos and James were sitting around the dining room table of apartment 2J, processing the series of events that have happened in the past hour.

Logan nodded. "Yep."

Everyone stared at him, confused. "Why?" he asked.

Logan sighed. "Well, she went on this rant about how we can never 'truely' be together, because apparently I'm never on the same page as her." He told them. "Crazy right?"

Everyone exchanged looks, trying to think of a good way to tell him the truth.

Logan raised an eyebrow at them. "Guys, do you know something I don't?"

It was silent for a few moments until Carlos spoke up. "Well, you can be a little..."

"Erratic." Jo finished for him. "And a little stubborn, indecisive. You don't know what you want, while Camille does. I mean think about it. You like her, you don't like her. You want to be with her, but then you don't, and then you kiss her. You like this other girl, but then you want her back. Even I would get tired of that. Your relationship is just so... complicated. All Camille wants is for you to truly commit to her. If you want to be with her, you're gonna have to show her that you have more to offer than Steve, without throwing yourself at her." She finished. Logan noticed the way Kendall was looking at her, so much adoration. He truly loved her.

Logan nodded. "You're right. Camille is amazing and she deserves the best, but how am I supposed to just wait around and watch the girl I love fall for someone else? I don't know if I can take it, Jo."

Jo gave him a sympathetic look. "I understand, but you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself and think about Camille. Fight for what you want. Don't wait until its too late this time." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "And do you really love her?" She asked hopefully.

Logan blushed. "Yes. I'm in love with Camille Roberts." he said confidently.

Carlos ran up and grabbed him into a bear hug. "Aww, Logie. That's so sweet." Logan chuckled a little and looked up at his friends. "So you'll help me win her back?"

Everyone nodded, except for James, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation. He was staring off into space, thinking. He would never tell anyone, but he secretly had a crush on Camille since their kiss a couple months back. He cared about her, and he didn't want to see her get hurt. As much as he wanted to say: _"If you hurt her you'll regret it."_, he didn't want to get scapegoated.

With that, he forced smile and instead said: "Sure man."

* * *

After the talk she had with the guys, Jo decided to talk to Camille and listen to her side of the story before things went any further. She then spotted her sitting on a chaise in the lobby.

"Hey Cami." she greeted her as she sat down next to her.

"Hey Jo! Whats up?" Camille replied, giving her a thousand watt smile. Jo could see why Logan loved her. She was pure sweet. With a hint of craziness, but that was part of her charm. You couldn't help but like her.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with Kendall." she said, putting on a fake smile. Camille nodded.

"So... what's up with you, how was your day?" Jo asked her with fake curiosity. She wanted to see if Camille would tell her what happened before she had to ask her.

Camille panicked. She didn't want to lie to Jo, but at the same time she was afraid to tell her the truth. She did not need to be judged right now, especially by her best friend.

Camille grinned at her again. "Well, I just went to a major audition, for a part on CSI: Miami!" she said happily. It was her favorite show.

Jo smiled at her best friend. "Camille, that's amazing! I really hope you get the part."

"Me too." Camille said, giggling a little.

After that it got awkward. Finally, Jo cracked. "Camille, I know about what happened between you and Logan today." she blurted out to her. Camille's eyes widened.

"He... he told you about that?" Camille asked her, hoping she was dreaming.

Jo nodded. "And why didn't you tell me?" she asked incredulously, a tad upset. "You can't just keep something like this from me!"

"Shhhh," Camille warned, looking around the crowded lobby. "Can we not talk about this here?" she whispered. "Lets just go up to your place okay?"

Jo immediately took Camille's hand and dragged her up to her apartment, closing the door once they got inside. She then led her to her room and sat her down on the bed. "Talk."

Camille sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just, I didn't want you to think any less of me for doing this to Steve. I didn't want to lose you." she told her, staring her into the eyes.

Jo went up to Camille and embraced her. "Cami, you can tell me anything. It wont change anything, okay? No more secrets." Camille nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Okay, so what all did he tell you?" Camille asked.

"Well after he told me about your make-out session, he said that he told you he wanted to be with you, but you rejected him basically." She replied. "What happened? Are you still in love with Logan?" she asked.

Camille looked at the ground. "No..." she started to say, but then saw the disbelief on Jo's face. She couldn't deny the truth. Not to herself, let alone Jo. "Of course I am. I always have been, but it just doesn't seem as simple as that anymore. I feel as if I want to be with him more than he wants to be with me. I _love_ Logan, and I want him to put as much into the relationship as I do. I know he's not ready to do that yet. And yeah, I know he hasn't been the only one at fault in the relationship, but I am perfectly happy with Steve. I don't want to be hung up on Logan for the rest of my life. Steve is... great. He's funny, smart, nice, and... very cute." She told her, trying to get through to herself more than Jo.

Jo cocked an eyebrow. "Camille, don't you think that's called...settling?"

Camille rolled her eyes. "I am not settling."

Now it was Jo's turn to roll her eyes. "Really? Because I remember you describing Logan the first day you met me. You said: "Logan is... _amazing_. He's_ hilarious, _a_ genius, sweet, _and... so_ hot!_ He's _perfect."_

Camille sighed. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to tell Steve that I cheated on him, and we've only been together for less than two weeks." She told Jo sadly, wanting to get off of the Logan topic.

Jo shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't help you there. Listen, I gotta go work on my show. You wanna crash here tonight? I should be back by 8." Jo told her, grabbing her sweater from the desk chair next to her bed. "We can finish talking then okay?"

Camille nodded. "You mind if I took a nap here? I really need some rest."

"Sure, do whatever you want." she replied. "See ya later." Jo gave Camille a quick hug before hurrying out the door, leaving Camille with her thoughts.

A/N: Well, tell me what you think please, and thanks for clicking(: I got this idea because last night I saw Erin Sanders on CSI last night. She was amazing(:


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I'm SO sorry this one took so long. I had too much schoolwork, so I apologize.

**Disclaimer: No... Big Time Rush is not mine :(**

Camille lay in her best friend Jo's bed, drowning in her own thoughts. She didn't know how long she had been laying there_, trying _to fall asleep, and she didn't know how long she would be laying there either. All she knew was that she wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon until she sorted out the mess she made with Logan and Steve.

Now Camille liked Steve. She _really _liked Steve. He could make her laugh, comfort her when she didn't get a part, and he was always there when she needed him. He was the sweetest guy she'd ever met. Well, next to Logan.

_"Wait."_ she thought. _"Next to Logan."_ Camille realized that no matter how great Steve, or any other guy was, they could never come close to Logan. She would always be comparing them to Logan, and Steve deserved better than that. He deserved someone who liked him just as much as he liked them. Camille knew that she wouldn't want to be with someone who was in love with somebody else. She finally understood what Jo was trying to tell her earlier. She wanted something from Steve that she couldn't have with him, not that she had any idea of what that was.

Camille sighed. She felt like such a hypocrite. Here she was, not too long ago, complaining about how Logan wast putting enough effort into their relationship when she was doing the exact same thing to Steve.

As far as Logan went, words could not express how amazing, how _perfect _he was for her. He was mellow, but just as crazy as Camille at the same time. They balanced each other out. She loved that he had seen a light in her, when everyone else judged her without even getting to know her. The problem wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, she was afraid. Afraid that Logan would think she was coming on too strong, afraid that their relationship couldn't go any further, afraid that Logan would find someone better. Wait. No Camille. She scolded herself. If Logan doesn't like you for who you are, he wouldn't want to be with you. She was still uncertain, though.

Making up her mind, Camille got up from the bed, and made her way to Steve's house.

* * *

After alot of thinking, Camille made up her mind. She had to tell Steve the truth first. She would confront Logan later.

She hesitated before tapping lightly on Steve's door. She didn't know how she was gonna tell him she had cheated on him. She was deathly afraid of having to see that hurt expression that was on Logan's face when he found out she and James had kissed.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Steve. His face broke into a huge smile when he saw her.

"Camille! Hey! I was just thinking about you." he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

Camille gave him a small smile. Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking her hand in his, concerned.

She looked him in the eyes. "I have to tell you something. It's important." She led him to the couch in the living room and sat him down with her.

"Oh, well that's good. I have something I want to tell you, too. Here, let me go first." Steve said, the smile not leaving his face. Camille sighed. He was so sweet.

"No, Steve, I think I should go first", she started. The sooner she got this off her chest, the better. "I-"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out, a hopeful look in his eyes. Camille just stared at him, wide eyed. This was gonna be alot harder than she thought.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thank you thank you thank you SO much for the reviews and feedback. And sorry this chapter is so short, but I'n going to upload the next chapter later on tonight so don't stress(: It's gonna be really long, I promise. What do you think is gonna happen? What do you WANT to happen? Tell me in your reviews okay? And I can't wait until Big Time Reality on the 26th. I see alot of Logan/Camille moments in this episode.**

**Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Camille's POV

I just stood there, processing what Steve had just asked me. Be his... girlfriend? No, I couldn't. As much as I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I owed him the truth.

"Steve... I...can't be your girlfriend." I told him, my voice sounding small. God, Logan. Why did you have to kiss me and confuse everything?

Steve's face fell. I had never seen anyone so disappointed. I felt just as bad about the situation as he did.

"Why?" he asked me, his voice cracking a little. "Did I do something wrong? Am I coming on too strong? That's it isn't it? Oh, man I screwed up..." he rambled on until I cut in.

"What? No no no! You didn't do anything wrong, you're great." I told him, becoming more and more tense as I spoke. I really want this to go by faster.

Steve looked confused. "Then what is it? Is there someone else?" he asked. He took my silence as a yes, his eyes widening in realization and hurt.

"It's that guy we saw at the movies a couple weeks ago, isn't it?...Logan." He said dejectedly.

I nodded, afraid of the next question he was about to ask. "When did this happen? He didn't seem to be an issue since we've been dating." He asked me curiously.

I sighed. _"The sooner the better."_I reminded myself. "Well, this morning, I was on my way to my CSI audition, and ran into Logan, and then...we sorta...k-kissed." I stammered, afraid to look him in the eyes. I just couldn't.

Everything was quiet after the words left my mouth. I finally looked up into Steve's eyes, and regreted it. I saw a mix of anger and hurt in his eyes. I killed me to look into them. Finally, he spoke.

"So... you cheated on me?" He asked, in disbeilef. I didn't want to say 'yes' so instead I said: "I'm so sorry." A tear falling down my cheek. I felt so horrible.

Steve nodded, trying to cover up his pain. "Oh... it's alright, I mean, we were just hanging out, right?"

All I could do was look down at my feet. I then looked up and saw Steve making his way to the door opening it up for me. "I'll see you around, Camille."

I gave Steve another apologetic look before walking out of the door.

* * *

Logan's POV

I feel so... I can't even find the words for it. Heartbroken? Rejected? Not that I been rejected like this before but, this was _Camille_. Smart, funny, gorgeous, insane Camille. When I was with her I felt so... alive, like a totally different person, and I loved the feeling of it. How could she say we can never 'truly' be together? Sure, we weren't together for that long but we were definitely real, true. Just being around her made me feel good. Heck, whenever she walked into a room everyone was instantly happier. She was always there for me and the guys, no matter what crazy antics we would get ourselves into, and she always knew how to cheer us up.

So Camille is a great friend anyways, let alone an amazing girlfriend. I would be lucky to have either one. But no, I can't settle for that, being just friends with Camille. Even if I _wanted_ to, I knew I couldn't. All I would be able to think about was kissing her, holding her, making her laugh. I 'm tired of all this back and forth. I know what I want now, and I am determined to get it. I'm certain that Camille knows, too.

Then, as if on cue, I heard a faint knocking on the door. I heard James answer it. "Oh, hey Camille. What's up? Yeah Logan's here. Come on in. LOGAN!" I heard him yell. "Camille's at the door for you!"

I shot up out of my bed and made my way to the door. I almost gasped when I saw her. She looked really... good. She was wearing high waisted jean skirt over a red tank top, another color she looked good in, and her hair was curled to perfection, framing her ethereal face perfectly. For some reason, I had never looked at Camille this way before. She was _stunning._

She gave me a small smile. "C-Can we talk?" she asked, twirling her fingers.

I nodded. "Yeah of course." I led her to the bedroom Kendall and I shared, closing the door behind us and immediately began to talk.

"Camille, I meant what I said earlier, about wanting to be with you." I told her, staring her in the eyes.

She nodded. "I know, it's just... I'm so confused."

I sighed. "No you're not. You're just scared. Well I'm here to tell you, you don't have to feel that way with me anymore, okay? Forget about James, Steve and Peggy. Right here, right now, you tell me the truth." (A/N: Haha sorry if this chapter is too fluffy).

Camille still looked uncertain, and I knew what was to come. "Can we be-"

"No." I answered for her. "No, we can't be friends."

Camille sighed. "Why not? I mean it would only be until-" she tried to say, but I cut in again.

"I said no Camille." I told her as seriously as I could. "I can't keep pretending that I don't want to be with you anymore. This is really getting old. Either you want me or you don't." I told her flat out, moving closer to her, noses touching. "If you don't want me, you can leave right now." I said, my voice in a whisper. Camille just stared at me, looking helpless, which I found extremely adorable.

I could feel her hot breath on my face, and suddenly, her lips crashed against mine. I kissed back just as passionately, smiling into the kiss. I pulled her as close as possible, our lips moving in sync until air became a problem. I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face as we pulled apart.

"I love you." I breathed out, twirling one of her long curls around my finger.

Camille smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

James POV

I sat down on the couch, pretending to watch TV when I was really wondering what Camille and Logan were talking about. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Camille is off-limits, but I still can't help but wonder what it would be like if Camille had fell in love with me, instead of Logan. I mean, we wouldn't of kissed unless there wasn't something between us right? And you can't lie, I mean, this thought has probably crossed your mind at least once. Well, even if it didn't, it makes perfect since to me.

Here I was, the face of Big Time Rush, and yet I'm the only one who hasn't had a girlfriend yet. Was something wrong with me? I always got the girl I wanted, but for some reason, Camille picked my best friend Logan. Not that Logan wasn't awesome and all of that, but I can help but be jealous.

Then Logan burst through his bedroom door, with the biggest smile on his face, holding Camille's hand, who was also beaming. I inwardly groaned.

"James, Camille and I are back together." Logan said, smiling at Camille as he did so. "Isn't it great?"

I gave him a small smile. "It is. Congrats, man. Well, I'm off to the pool." I said, hurrying out the door. I had to clear my head, forget about Camille, or there will be problems.

* * *

**Hmmm. I smell drama with Logan and James. Don't you? **


	5. Chapter 5

Camille added a final curl to her wavy brown hair before examining herself in the mirror. Jo and herself were getting dolled up for Big Time Rush's party, in celebration of their latest single 'Boyfriend' cracking the top fifty on the Billboard Hot 100. #48 to be exact. Sure, it wasn't what Justin Bieber or Lady Gaga would get, but it was a big deal for such new artists like the guys, and boy, were they excited.

As far as she and Logan went, they were still going strong for exactly seven days, and things couldn't be better for them. It was good to know were they stood in their relationship.

"Camille!" Jo called from the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you almost ready? The guys are picking us up in less than ten minutes and I haven't even picked out shoes yet."

Camille smiled at her reflection. "Yes, Jo, I'm ready." she said, grabbing her bag from the counter.

"Well then bust a move!" Jo whined impatiently.

Camille laughed. If there was one thing she knew about Jo, it was that she hated to be late.

She stepped out, and Jo squealed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Cami, you look...so...amazing!" She said, beaming at her best friend.

Camille smiled back at her. It was true. The silver metallic mini dress landed mid-thigh, and complemented her warm skin tone. Her hair was curled to perfection. More curly than usual. She had applied a clear coat of lip gloss and a smoky eye, which gave her a sultry feel, and her silver heels made her legs look much longer. Needless to say, she looked good.

So did Jo, with a simple black dress that hugged her small frame perfectly, and her sleek, straightened golden hair cascading down her back, she looked...exquisite.

"Thanks." Camille replied, looking Jo over. "But you look gorgeous, Jo."

Jo blushed and looked down at her feet, noticing that they were still bare before she spoke. "Okay lets not get too mushy in here." She held up two pairs of shoes.

"The strappies or the platforms?" She asked.

Camille squinted at them. "The strappies. Adds a little playfulness to your elegant look." Camille told her, as if she'd read that out of a book or something.

Jo laughed. "Okay, thanks." As she sat down to put on her shoes, the sound of the doorbell rang in their ears.

Camille's eyes lit up. "I'll get it." Camille offered, making her way to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and smiled. She swung open the door, revealing Kendall and Logan. That same excited grin they'd had on their faces all morning quickly faded when they saw Camille.

Kendall gave her a warm smile. "Whoa, Camille. You look good." He told her, snickering at Logan, whose lips were shaped into a perfect 'o' as he whispered "Wow."

Camille giggled at Logan, and turned back to Kendall. "Well then wait til you see...

She never got to finish her sentence, because judging the look on Kendall's face, Jo had stepped out into view. They locked eyes as Camille turned to her boyfriend, who was still staring at her.

Camille smirked. "Logan, are you alright?"

Logan gave her one of his crooked smiles before wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm fine, trust me." He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "You look absolutely beautiful, Camille." he whispered, staring into her eyes lovingly.

Camille smiled. "Why thank you."

Logan's lips then curled into a goofy grin. "I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself from you tonight."

"You don't have to." she whispered seductively.

"Okaaay." Kendall said awkwardly. "You guys can make-out later. We're gonna be late." He said, looking at his watch, his arm wrapped securely around Jo's waist.

Logan blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, James and Carlos are waiting for us in the limo."

Camille took his hand, and they all headed out the door.

* * *

James POV:

She was torturing him.

Now Camille was a beautiful girl, and James never denied that, but tonight she looked _hot_. Bold way of putting it, but there was really no other way _to _put it. As soon as Logan, Kendall and the girls had entered the limo, James had to literally, physically restrain himself from staring at her. Who wouldn't? But he knew that if he looked over at Logan and Camille, practically a perfect couple in everyone's eyes, it would kill him.

They were so perfect for each other it made him sick. They were both equally crazy, in their own unique way, they both had passion and drive for what they did, and were very emotional. Heck, they even had the same lopsided smirk, almost.

James had really been trying to get over Camille, he really had, but a part of him didn't want to let her go, the selfish part of him that had hope for something that was probably never going to happen. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he needed to know, if Camille had _any_ kind of feelings for him. He couldn't wait around wondering. He had to know.

* * *

When they had entered Rocque Records, the entire studio was packed with everyone from the Palm Woods. The Jennifers, Guitar Dude, you name it.

Logan and Camille were on the dance floor, dancing, kissing and whispering for who knows how long, while Jo and Kendall chatted by the snack table. Even Carlos was talking in a small corner of the room with the Jennifers.

Then finally, as the song "Oh Yeah" came to an end, James' wish came true. Logan had whispered something in Camille's ear before making his way through the crowd to the restroom upstairs.

_Perfect. That should give me a good five minutes. _He thought, strolling toward the spot Camille was. He tapped her shoulder.

Camille spun around, and her face broke into a grin. "Oh hey James." She greeted him.

"Hey Camille." he told her weakly. "You look...nice tonight."

"Thanks. So what's up?" she asked.

James hesitated. "Camille, remember when we... ya know, kissed a couple months back?"

Camille got a laugh out of that. "How could I forget?" she then raised her eyebrows at him. "What about it?"

"Did you...feel anything? When we kissed? I mean honestly."

Camille sighed. "James, can we please not do this here? Things are finally back to normal and the last thing I need is more...

Then something happened that neither of them was expecting. He had let his emotions take over. He kissed her. Right in the middle of the dance floor. James felt like this was what he needed, to let all of his emotions out through one kiss.

Unfortunately for him, Camille had pulled away as soon as his lips touched hers.

He then felt the sting of her hand against his face for the first time. Now James had heard Logan and Kendall complain about how bad Camille's slaps were, but he had a feeling she had never hit them _this _hard before. Before, her hits were pointless and random, but this time, he felt all of her anger, hurt, and confusion combined. And boy, did it hurt.

She glared at him. "How dare you! Have you gone completely insane, James?" she told him, trying to keep her voice down so they wouldn't draw an audience.

"I don't know! I just-

"Just what, James? You kiss me and then what? What did you think was going to happen?" She asked him expectantly.

"Geez Camille. You're just gonna stand there and tell me that you didn't feel the way I felt when we kissed?"

"Yes, James. I am." Tears brimmed her eyes. "And you didn't feel that way either. You know why? Because you care about Logan, and you wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt him. And even if you did feel that way, it would be selfish. You're just upset because you get everything you want, and I'm the only thing you can't have."

Those last seven words really got to him; _I'm the only thing you can't have._ She was right. He didn't want to hurt Logan. Logan was his best friend, but he needed to know, and judging the look on Camille's face, he got his answer.

Camille glared at him once more, and pushed past him, looking for Logan.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, you probably hate me right now. Well I'm here to tell you, I feel even worse. This story is missing something, but I don't know what it is. I feel like it could be way better. So when you review, give it to me straight. I can take it(: and I need it. Bad. haha.**

**Oh, did you see Big Time Reality? Yeah, probably. It was hilarious. If Logan and Camille aren't together by the time season two ends, I will scream(:**

Quote: "We have to tell Logan."

"See that, would be wrong, cuz then, he'd know about it."

Oh, and I do no own a thing. nothing, nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favoring, and alerts, guys. It is very much appreciated(: Special shout outs to WildWolfLover, child who is cool, Cayology, Jeremy Shane, poetjustice13, ugochi99, Havok Mayhem, xBleepblapbloopx (Nice name by the way :p). and lavliac(: I love all of you guys.**

**I own nothing:(**

* * *

I was so confused, and angry, and shocked, and...confused! James Diamond just kissed me. Yes, _the _James Diamond actually _kissed me, _like it was completely normal to kiss your best friend's girlfriend. That was what really ticked me off. It was as if James had forgotten how his actions would affect the world around him; Logan, the band, myself. I had always known that James could be selfish, but I didn't know he would take it this far.

I really cared about James, and we have grown closer than ever over the course of the year. He was probably my best friend next to Jo, but I never thought he would ever like me in _that _way. My heart belonged to Logan, don't get me wrong, but I would be lying if I said that the thought of James and I actually being an 'us' has never crossed my mind before. I'd imagined it being... kind of nice, actually. I mean, the both of us were very driven by the thought of being famous, and having our dream. We could support each other, make each other laugh...

_Whoa, slow down there. James is your friend. Nothing more._ I told myself. The last thing I needed was for something _else_ getting in the way of my relationship with Logan. Speaking of Logan...

"Camille!" Logan called out, walking toward me. "I've been looking all over for you."

I smiled at him, "I've been looking for you, too."

"Oh, well you could've just stayed on the dance floor." he said.

I looked down at my shoes. "Yeah but it just got a little crowded, is all." I lied, raking a hand through my hair, a bad habit I have.

Logan eyed me suspiciously, and gave me a look that clearly read: "I know you're lying, but I'll let it slide for now."

"Okay." He said.

I thought I was safe when he grabbed my hand and led me to one of the lounging areas, but then he said the inevitable.

"So are you ready to tell me why you've been crying?" He asked, brushing a stray hair from my face. Oh he's good, but it's not gonna work this time. I couldn't tell him now. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was for his and everyone else's good. I almost got lost in his beautiful eyes, that were now full of concern before I tried to find a way not to lie to Logan, and failed.

"Crying? I haven't been crying. I'm fine." I stuttered, focusing my eyes on the beautiful chandelier in the center of the dance floor, now glistening in the presence of the strobe lights.

I heard Logan sigh. He turned my face to his and lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

"Camille, you do know that you can tell me anything, right? I love you. You don't have to lie to me. I don't _want_ you to lie to me. Now we can sit here and argue about this all night, or you can just tell me the truth. Personally, I like the second option." He told me, giving me a small smile after the last part of his speech.

Now that broke me down a little. Okay, it turned me into jello, but I had to stay strong. I couldn't tell him now. It would ruin his, and the rest of the band's night.

I gave him my best smile. "Logan, I just have alot on my mind. This is your night, don't worry about me...at least for the next twelve hours."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Cam, why are you shutting me out like this?" he said, with a hurt expression on his face. I might've already ruined his night. "Just talk to me. Please." he pleaded, holding my hands in his.

I sighed. There are two things that I hate; 1: Fighting or arguing with Logan, and 2: Seeing someone hurt Logan's feelings, especially when it had something to do with me. And if I kept denying, it was only gonna get worse. So I quickly devised a way to get away from him for a while.

"I'm gonna go and get some fresh air. I just need to clear my head. We can talk about this tomorrow, okay? You know what would make me feel better? If you just went out there and had fun." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it.

Logan raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh, So you admit something's wrong?"

I sighed for what seemed like the tenth time. "Logan..." I whined.

"_Camille."_ he countered, mocking my childish tone. "I won't be able to 'have fun' knowing that something is wrong with you, and anyways I want to have fun with _you._ I thought we were going to spend some quality time together this weekend. With the guys and I recording all week, and you working on that CSI episode, we'll barely get to see each other." He stated, and my expression softened. Will I ever win one of these arguments? I swear, Logan being just as stubborn as I am can be a real challenge.

_"Could he be anymore sweet and conciderate?"_ I thought to myself. I couldn't say no to him now. Because he was right. _Again._

"Just...give me five minutes, okay? After that, I'm all yours." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

He hesitated, but finally nodded. "Okay."

I smiled at him one more time, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing, and making my way to the exit, texting Jo to meet me outside.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy(: Yes, Camille got the part in the CSI: Miami episode. Anyways, I think this is my favorite chapter out of the story. I'm really proud of it. **

**So, tell me what you think, and give me some ideas. They mean alot(: Oh, and I haven't wrote from Logan's point of view in a while. I think I should get on that pretty soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jo POV

"He WHAT?" I exclaimed, my eyes bugging out of my head.

Camille nodded slowly, and I could see the waterworks forming in her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Camille, don't cry. None of this is you fault." I told her.

"Yes it is!" she retorted. "If it wasn't for that stupid kiss, James wouldn't have kissed me again, and he wouldn't have told me that he had feelings for me. So yeah, this is all my fault."

I shook my head. "No, it isn't. James was being stupid and selfish, not you. You didn't kiss him back did you?" I asked her worriedly.

Camille shook her head vigorously. "No, of course not. James is... like a brother to me."

I nodded my head and eyed her carefully, that same theory I'd had ever since Camille was crying in my arms over that kiss a few months back: Camille and James were attracted to each other. I never said that out loud because I knew that would just make Camille upset, but it was true. No one could ever deny the fact that James was gorgeous, and they wouldn't have kissed unless they were somewhat attracted to each other.

"Your brother that you have the hots for?" I teased. Camille gasped.

"Jo!"

"What?" I said innocently.

"You know what! You're supposed to be on my side!" she exclaimed.

"I _am_ on your side. I'm just stating the truth."

"Well you're wrong." she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

I almost laughed at the sight, but kept my composure. I just gave her a look. We stared each other down for a few moments. She would spill in three...two...one...

"Okay FINE!" she burst out, as I smiled in satisfaction. "Maybe I am a little attracted to him. He's _James_, but my attraction to him and his attraction to me isn't worth acting upon."

"Apparently James dosen't feel that way." I pointed out, and she nodded.

"Even if I am attracted to James, it doesn't change the way I feel about Logan." she told me. "I feel like I led James on, just to break his heart."

I sighed. "Cami, you can't keep running away from your problems. You have to tell James that you can never like him in that way, and you have to tell Logan that he kissed you."

Camille groaned. "Why do _I_ have to do it? James is the one who kissed me." she said.

I gave her a small smile. "Camille, do I need to remind you of what happened the last James tried to tell Logan that he kissed you?"

Camille's eyes softened in realization. "Oh, right."

"So are you gonna tell him tonight?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No, it's not the right time to tell him. He knows something's up, though. I told him I would tell him tomorrow, but I'm scared." she confessed to me, tears leaking out of her eyes. I didn't know what she was so afraid of. It's not like Logan's gonna break up with her or something. He's crazy about Camille.

I took my best friend into my arms and embraced her. This was the first time I'd ever seen Camille so vulnerable. she always seemed so confident.

When she entered a room, she always had such presence, whether she was rehearsing for an audition, or if she just flashed you a smile. She was so...radiant. Yeah, that's the word. Her expressive personality always shone through her eyes, and her happiness is contagious. She is definitely the strongest person I know, and I admired her strength.

That's why seeing her cry in my arms felt so weird. It felt odd having to be the strong one in our relationship.

As Camille continued to cry on my shoulder, I saw Kendall and Carlos making their way over to us.

Camille's head shot up, and she tried to wipe away her tears, smearing her make-up.

"Hey." Carlos greeted cheerfully. "Why aren't you guys inside?" he asked us, then turned his head to Camille.

"Whoa, why are you crying, Cam?" he asked with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

Camille looked up at me and shook her head, as Kendall looked at me expectantly.

"She doesn't really want to talk about it." I told them as Carlos rubbed small circles on Camille's back.

Kendall nodded and Camille sniffed, casting her eyes to Kendall's beautiful green ones. "So what are you guys doing out here?" she asked.

Carlos and Kendall exchanged looks. "Well... I was worried about Jo and...tell 'em Carlos!" Kendall exclaimed.

Carlos looked like a deer in the headlights, and Camille's eyes widened in realization. They were acting way too shifty.

"Logan sent you out here, didn't he?" Camille said with a knowing look on her face.

Kendall nodded. "He's really worried about you, Cam." He turned his head to me. "What _is_ going on anyways?" he asked me.

"James..." I started to say, but was interrupted by Camille.

"No, Jo. You can't tell them. They'll just tell Logan, and he can't find out, not now." She told me with pleading eyes. I sighed, and Kendall spoke.

"Come on, Cam. Just tell us whats wrong. We promise we won't tell Logan. Whatever it is." Kendall told her, and Carlos nodded in agreement. Camille shook her head again.

"I'm not telling anyone else before I tell Logan. It wouldn't be right." She said in a firm tone.

Kendall smirked. "Well then we're just gonna have to guess." He looked at me. "You said it had something to do with James, right?" he asked, and took our silence as a yes.

"And there has to be some reason why James didn't want to come check up on Camille with us..." Carlos said thoughtfully. Kendall squinted his eyes at Camille.

"You didn't cheat on him with James again, did you?" Camille sighed. "No. Look, I'm gonna go back inside before Logan starts to get impatient. Jo, you just them, but you CANNOT tell Logan, okay?" she said, looking at Carlos and Kendall sternly.

They both nodded, and Camille strolled back to the front door of Rocque Records.

* * *

"Wait, so James _kissed _Camille?" Kendall asked after his girlfriend had dropped the bomb on Carlos and himself.

Jo nodded. "Yep."

"I don't know if we can keep something like this from him." Kendall said.

Jo shook her head. "No, you promised her you wouldn't tell. She wants to tell Logan herself. He needs to hear it from her, anyways. She's gonna tell him tomorrow. You guys just keep your mouths shut until then and make sure that Logan doesn't kill James after he finds out." she told them.

Carlos nodded. "You got it."

* * *

**Yeah, this was more of a filler chapter. Not my best. Anyways, Logan will find out in the next chapter(:**


	8. Chapter 8

Camille woke up to beautiful rays of sunshine hitting her bed. She slowly sat up and glanced at the clock. It read 8:31. She groaned.

"Today's the big day." she whispered, throwing her sheets off of her legs and making her way to the bathroom. She had barely gotten any sleep last night because of all the drama that went on at the party, and tiredness was evident on her face when she looked at herself in the mirror.

_"Great. Now I look like a zombie." _She thought to herself as she ran herself a hot bath. She was going to take her sweet, sweet time with this. She sighed in pleasure as she leaned back into the tub, memories of last night flooding back to her.

When she had went back to the party, Logan didn't bother her about why she had been crying. They simply enjoyed the rest of their night with no stress, besides the fact that everyone had that kiss embedded in their minds, and were anxious of what was to come the next day. The ride home was silent and awkward. No one dared to look at Logan, since everyone felt bad about the fact that everyone knew something that he didn't. Jo had offered to stay with Camille that night, but Camille said she needed to be alone for a few hours.

It was about nine thirty when Camille finally got out of the tub. She blow dried her hair and left it in its natural waves. She then braided it to one side, with wavy side bangs on the other side. (A/N: You know, how she had it in Big time Beach Party?). She knew that Logan loved her hair that way, but she rarely wore it like that because it was so time consuming. Camille changed into her favorite blue tank top and jean shorts. She then put on a light make-up and examined herself in the mirror. Everything she was wearing was Logan's favorite, and she figured it would soften him up a bit before she had to tell him about the kiss.

She grabbed her keys and her cell phone, and made her way down the hallway to the kitchen, the scent of cinnamon rolls carrying her. She smiled. It was Sunday, and her dad always cooked breakfast on Sundays.

"Mornin' Cami Bear," her father greeted as she slipped into one of the stools around the kitchen island. She smiled at her dad's pet name for her. He passed her a glass or cranberry juice, yes, cranberry juice. It was her favorite drink. She thought orange juice was too...sweet. She loved the tiny bit of bitterness that came from cranberry juice.

"Sleep well?" he asked as Camille took a sip from her glass. Camille shook her head.

"Not really." she told him as he scraped some eggs out of a skillet and onto a plate. Cinnamon rolls and eggs. It might sound odd, but they tasted amazing together.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, handing her a plate. "Did something happen last night at the party?"

Camille gave a small chuckle. "Dad, you have _no_ idea."

She then explained to her dad about the kiss, James, Logan, and all of the events that happened the night before. She told him how scared she was to tell Logan, and that she didn't want to get between James and Logan's friendship.

Her dad engulfed her in a bear hug, and she returned the gesture. "Everything will be just fine, Camille. Just tell him. The sooner this is out in the open, the better." He said softly and kissed her hair. She pulled away from his embrace and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, dad." She told him warmly. She could always count on her dad.

"No problem, sweetheart. Now come on, eat up. You don't wanna tell him on an empty stomach, do you?" He said, and Camille walked back to the table. Then she heard the sound of the doorbell.

Mr. Roberts raised his eyebrows. "I wonder who that could be." he said thoughtfully, making his way to the front door. Camille listened to see who was at the door. Her eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, Logan. This is a pleasant surprise," she heard her father say. "Come on in."

Camille stood up from her seat. Logan walked into the kitchen and smiled at her. "Good morning, m'lady." He greeted, taking her hand and kissing it tenderly.

Camille giggled. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked him, lacing her fingers with his.

"Well, you said you would tell me what was wrong with you last night, and I really wanted to spend the day with you, since you're gonna be working all week." He told her, referring to her first day on CSI: Miami the next day.

Logan gazed into her eyes and Camille looked behind him at her dad, giving him a pleading look. Mr. Roberts soon spoke up.

"Hey Logan, have you ate breakfast yet? I made cinnamon rolls. I think I remember Camille telling me you like cinnamon rolls." He asked, looking at Logan.

Logan grinned. "Yes, sir. I'm actually starving."

"Great, then take a seat and Camille will fix you a plate." he said cheerfully, picking up his plate and walking to his room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Camille asked, not wanting to be alone with Logan yet. "Why don't you eat with us."

"Well, Camille, I thought you two would like some alone time." He told his daughter, giving her a 'don't argue with me' look. Camille sighed as her father kept walking down the hallway. Then everything got quiet. She could feel Logan's eyes on her as she turned around, walking back to the island.

"You want eggs?" she asked him nervously.

"Uh, sure." He answered back, watching as Camille assembled his breakfast. Logan didn't like the mood between Camille and himself. It was as if they were an old married couple.

They ate in silence, and Logan examined her, up and down. The 'hormonally controlled teenage boy' part of him took over. All that ran through his mind was:_ "Long legs, tight tank top, short shorts, trim waist...nice a-"_

_"No Logan, do not go there." _He scolded himself, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Camille's perfect form. His eyes wandered her body, up to her face, were he was greeted by Camille's chocolate brown eyes.

He bit his lip and, without warning, grabbed Camille's small waist and pulled her to him. Camille gasped, and Logan smirked. He loved knowing that he was the only one that could make his confident, strong girlfriend feel like she didn't have any control.

He pulled her a little closer so that she was straddling his waist. He then started to slowly rub circles along Camille's bare thighs, looking into her eyes the whole time.

"L-Logan." she whispered. "Wha-What are you-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Logan suddenly started to trail soft kisses along her neck.

"What was that?" she heard him whisper.

"Nothing." she breathed out, feeling Logan smile against her neck. He showered her neck with kisses and made his way to her lips.

"Camille, has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" he asked, trailing the shape of her lips with his finger.

Camille looked into his eyes, and they weren't warm anymore. They were..._dark. _Sparkling with desire. She had never seen this side of Logan before. One part of her thought that her outfit was working a little _too_ well, while the other thought that this part of Logan was... kinda hot.

"Uh...maybe..?" she retorted, and Logan smiled. "Well you are." he said softly, leaning into her lips.

Camille's eyes slipped shut, and suddenly, a pair of lips attacked her own. As they kissed, a little voice in the back of Camille's head said that she shouldn't be kissing Logan, when James' lips had just been on hers less than 24 hours ago. Those thoughts soon vanished as she felt Logan run his tongue across her lips. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue softly brushed hers. Logan tasted something sharp and sweet on her tongue. _Cranberry_. He thought as he deepened the kiss. His hands explored her body, feeling every curve of her, as Camille ran her hands through his hair. Unfortunately for him, Camille pulled away after a few short seconds.

"What's...wrong?" Logan asked, trying to catch his breath.

Camille hopped off of his lap. "Logan!" she exclaimed.

"What? All we did was kiss." He told her, confused.

She sighed. "Yes but my dad is right in the other-"

"You kids done?" Mr. Roberts asked as he entered the room, grabbing Logan and Camille's plates off of the table.

The two teenagers blushed.

"Uh, yeah dad. It was great. Thanks." Camille said, smiling at her father. "Logan and I are gonna go out to the park for a bit. Is that okay?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Camille then grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him toward to the door as Logan called out: "Thanks for breakfast, sir."

* * *

Camille POV

"So... what did you want to tell me?" Logan asked me as we strolled through Palm Woods.

I took a deep breath. _"Just say it." _I thought.

"Okay, Logan, when you went up to use the bathroom last night at the party...James came up to me." I started.

Logan knitted his eyebrows together. "Okay...? What else?"

"Well... we started talking, and then...he..." I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

Logan ran a hand up and down my shoulder. "It's okay, take your time." He said warmly. Why does he have to make it so hard?

"He kissed me." I whispered, looking up at Logan, who's eyes had turned from concerned to hurt in a fraction of a second.

"What?" he asked softly.

"He-"

"No. No, don't...say it again." He stuttered, pacing back and forth. I looked down at my shoes, letting Logan process what I had just told him.

"Did you kiss him back?" I heard him ask, and I shook my head, looking into his teary brown eyes. I placed my hands on either sides of his face.

"No, Logan. I love you, and I could never do that to you." I whispered.

"Again..." I heard him mutter under his breath, but decided to ignore it.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Mad at you? of course not. This isn't your fault. At James? Oh yeah." He said, and started to walk very quickly to the Palm woods entrance. I started to get worried.

"Logan, what are you doing?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to find James."

* * *

**A/N: Since you guys are just that awesome, I decided to upload this chapter early(: Thanks so much for your support!**

***Sorry guys, I had to re-upload this chapter cause there were a couple mistakes, and I wanted to edit a few things.***


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own a thing(:**

"JAMES!"

Kendall heard his best friend Logan bellow from their bedroom down the hall, followed by a loud slam of the front door.

Kendall immediately dropped his hockey magazine and scrambled to the living room. He then took a good look at Logan.

His face was flushed red from anger, and his eyes were now taken over by disbelief. His hands were balled into fists, and Kendall could've sworn he saw Logan trembling. That boy was _beyond_ pissed.

The next face he saw was Camille's. Her cheeks were tear streaked as she tried to calm Logan down, which wasn't going too well.

Kendall quickly rushed to Logan's side and put a hand on his shoulder, only to have it shrugged off harshly.

"Logan, you need to calm down." Kendall said cautiously. Kendall had to admit that he was shocked. He knew better than anyone that Logan never expressed his feelings..._especially_ when he was angry. He was way too stubborn to do that, so he just sulked and pouted until he was ready to talk about it (Which was hardly ever) and even then he seemed fairly calm as he spilled his guts, but apparently, this was a completely different story.

"Where. Is. _James?" _Logan asked through his teeth, glaring at Kendall.

Kendall froze. Frankly, he didn't know where James was. All he knew was that he needed Carlos to get him out of the apartment before Logan got back.

"Uhm... James isn't here. Him and Carlos went to...uh...the comic book store!" Kendall said nervously, hoping that Logan would buy is lie. Normally, he wouldn't have, but he was too angry to notice.

Logan gave a frustrated sigh, and started pacing again. Camille ran her hand up and down Logan's arm comfortingly.

"Kendall's right, Logan. Just go try and lay down before you do something you'll regret." She said softly. Logan turned to her, the sound of her voice calming him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

Camille swallowed. "I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you getting all upset last night. I wanted you to be as happy as you could for as long as possible." She said, pulling him into a hug. Logan returned the gesture, and couldn't help but smile. She really was amazing.

As they pulled away, Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Camille stopped him. "Nope, you're gonna go lay down." She said, pulling him toward his bedroom down the hall. "You can _talk _to James later. Right now, you're just angry. When James gets home, the two of you are gonna sit down, and talk about this _maturely. _No spitballs, no fighting, no yelling. Your friendship is too strong to lose." She told him, sitting him down on the bed.

Camille smiled at him, and started to walk back to the living room, but Logan grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Camille giggled and rested her head on his chest as he ran a hand through her hair. It was weird. For once, _she _was the one calming _him_ down.

"Cam, I know you mean well, and I love you for it, but James crossed the line this time." He whispered. "And I'm telling you right now, I'm not gonna stand for it this time. If he says the wrong to me I swear I will-"

"Logan." Camille interrupted, noticing the anger bubbling back in his tone of voice. "I know you're upset, but hitting James isn't going to make you feel any better." She told him, kissing his hand that was now interlocked with hers.

"I beg to differ." He muttered.

Camille tilted her head so that she could see his face and gave him a look.

"What?"

"Don't you think you should have an open mind about this? I mean, we're talking about an over fourteen year old friendship here." She said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Camille. How would you feel if...Jo had kissed me? Hm? Cuz I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have an "open mind" about it."

Camille was silent. She tried to put herself in Logan's shoes, and the thought of Jo kissing Logan upset her. She would feel so betrayed that her best friend would do something like that to her. She understood. She knew how Logan must have felt when he found out that she and James had kissed the first time, and how he feels now. She suddenly felt guilt wash over her, and nodded her head.

"I get it." She said softly.

Logan nodded. "Good. He had no right to kiss you, and if he really wants my trust back, he's gonna have to earn it. I can't just pretend like this didn't happen. Then I would still be upset, because I would have never forgave him."

Camille sighed. "You're not even gonna try and listen to what he has to sa-

Logan interrupted her. "Camille, I've made up my mind, and there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind." He told her in a serious tone.

Camille's eyes lit up. "Nothing at all?" She asked innocently.

Logan nodded. "Yep." he told her, a smile playing on his lips. And then, she did exactly what he wanted her to do. She shifted her body in Logan's lap so that their faces were inches apart, and slipped her and behind his neck, pulling his face towards hers. He gazed into her eyes as they leaned toward each other. Soon their lips met, and Logan moved his hand to Camille's lower back.

Soon, their soft kiss became more urgent. Camille pried Logan's mouth open, flicking her tongue against his. Surprised, Logan fell back onto the bed, taking Camille with him, letting her take control as their tongues dwelled and danced. Their lips continued to move in unison, and Camille whimpered as Logan bit her bottom lip. Then sound scared him, but exhilarated him at the same time. Encouraged, he flipped them over so that he was on top, and started to place butterfly kisses along her neck.

Camille sighed and arched her neck, providing him more access. Logan continued to garnish her neck with kisses, going lower and lower until he reached her collar bone, and licked where it dipped in, elicting a moan from Camille, that made Logan's heart skip a beat. She arched into his arms, where Logan brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled before reconnecting their lips. But before the kiss could deepen, he abruptly pulled away.

Logan cleared his throat. "I uhm.. I-I think we should...stop." He stammered, avoiding Camille's eyes.

Camille nodded, looking down. "Okay." she whispered, moving out of Logan's grasp. She shifted off of the bed and stood, snapping her head up to meet Logan's gaze.

"Well, I'm just gonna let you...I'll see you later." She said quickly, hurrying out of the bedroom, and back into the living room, where Kendall was sitting on the orange couch. He eyed her carefully.

She had bruised lips, her hair was a mess, and she had a very noticeable hickey on her neck. Normally, he would have called Logan and Camille out on making out, but he decided to let it go this time.

She walked over to the couch and sat beside him. He turned to her.

"Is Logan okay?" He asked.

She nodded, her face turning a little red. "He's a little better. He just needs to relax for a while." Kendall nodded his head.

"Well I'm gonna head over to Jo's." She told him standing up from her seat. "You coming?"

Kendall stood. "Sure."

* * *

When Camille and Kendall arrived at Jo's apartment, they were surprised by what they saw. After Carlos had opened the door for them, they walked into the living room where Jo was going off on a terrified looking James.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" She yelled at him. "What were you thinking? You know what...I don't think you were even thinking at all...Oh hey guys." She greeted when she saw her boyfriend and her best friend. She shot another glare at James before walking up to Kendall and giving him a kiss.

She glanced at the two of them. "So how'd he take it?" she asked as Carlos and James walked over to them, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"He didn't handle it well." Kendall said, turning to James. "I'd give it a couple of hours before you try and talk to him, James."

"That's what I was going to do anyways." James told him, and everyone gave a small laugh, before they decided that they should leave Camille and James to talk.

As everyone hurried upstairs to Jo's room, Camille and James stood there in the middle of the living room for a long while before one of them decided to say something.

"I'm sorry, Camille." James finally said.

Camille looked up at him, and he continued to speak. "You were right. I was being selfish. I was just so caught up in my feelings for you that I...

"F-Feelings?" Camille asked shakily.

James gave her a small smile. "Yes, feelings. Strong feelings. Ones that I've been trying to ignore since we kissed all those months ago...maybe even before that, but i knew that you were off limits, because I knew that Logan was still in love with you, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. I couldn't help but think that you deserved better. I thought that you deserved someone that could show you how much he cared about you, someone that would always be there for you no matter what. Someone you had more in common with... Someone like me." He told her, gazing into her eyes.

Camille met his gaze, on the verge of crying. "James...

James shook his head. "You don't have to say it. I know you're in love with Logan." The words left his lips reluctantly, and he bit his lip to hold back his own tears. "Do you ever think that... you could have ever fallen in love with me? Before you even met Logan?" He asked.

"I-I don't know, honestly." She said. "Maybe could have have been, would've been, or maybe even should've been... but that's not how things played out. All of this happened for a reason, and maybe we should take it as a sign that...we were'nt meant to be anything more than friends."

James cringed a little at that word: _friends. _

He sighed. "I know how I feel about you, but I'm a big boy, I will get over it." He said more to himself than to Camille. "It's just...you looked so gorgeous last night and...I just...couldn't help myself." He whispered, looking away from her watery eyes.

"I don't want to lose your friendship because of this." He continued. "You're really the only one around here that really gets me, ya know? You are always there for me and... I can't lose that. Next to Kendall, Carlos and...Logan, you're all I have." He told her.

"I'm not going to ask you to be anything more than my friend, and I can live with that...I just need time to get over you." He said, and Camille nodded.

"I understand." She whispered, tears now running down both of their cheeks. She pulled him into a warm hug, and James let his tears flow freely, silently.

Things would get better soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hi you guys! Sorry for the wait. End of the year assessments were this week, so all I've been able to do is study(: And sorry if I suck at make out scenes lol. I'm trying my best(: I've decided that this story will have... 11 chapters. Why 11? Because it's my favorite number(: And the time just feels right. So tell me what you think should happen at the end of the story. I love hearing your ideas. Hopefully I will make a sequel in the near future.**

Quote: "Why are we in the middle of the lobby?"

"I just feel like I work better around witnesses...I mean people! People like you and I!" Gotta love Logan(:


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well... I'm so so SO sorry! That's all I have to say for not updating in over a month. Well I hope you guys are still reading, cuz I'm not one of those writers who abandons their stories...no offense to anyone who does...Anyways, enjoy chapter 10!(:

* * *

"So tell me how you feel about Camille. Honestly."

Logan asked James as they sat across from each other in the dining room of apartment 2J. After some more convincing from Camille, Logan decided to talk to James and hear his side of the story...not that he cared to.

James hesitated. He knew that Logan was trying to keep his anger in check based on his body language, and he didn't want to say anything that would make Logan pounce on him.

"Uh..Logan." He started. "I don't think...

"James." Logan interruppted in an expressionless tone. "As much as I really don't want to hear this right now, I have to hear it. You obviously kissed Camille for a reason, and I need to know why, if we have a chance at getting past this." He explained. James could tell that Logan was having a hard time with this, so he took a deep breath and let it all out.

"I'm falling in love with her." He stated before he paused and waited for Logan's reaction. James noticed him shift awkwardly in his seat before he regained his composure. James then continued.

"You and I both know how amazing she is. She's gorgeous and sweet. She's expressive, radiant, and...so unique. I've never met anyone like her. A-And I guess... seeing her with _you_ last night, looking so beautiful...made me want her even more than I'd realized. I _still_ wish that she was mine, and I'm _still _jealous of you because you got her before I could." James stated, his tone becoming more bitter by the second.

Logan rolled his eyes, he felt the anger bubbling up inside of him again. All he'd heard in that speech was: _"I I I." and "Me me me."_

"You know what James? You have to be the most conceited, selfish person I've _ever_ had the displeasure of knowing." Well, so much for having an open mind about it.

"First, you kiss the love of my life _twice,_ and now you're mad at _me?_ Why? Because Camille would never go for a gerk like you? You could have told me how you felt. We could have talked about it. Preferably _before_ Camille and I got back together. Did you even think about how much this would hurt me at all? Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? And do you know what the sad part is? After all of this, you never even apologized to me." He told James angrily.

James sighed. This was what he was afraid of. He wanted to say: "Well you asked me!" but he knew he had no right to. He was wrong and he had to accept that. He swallowed.

"You're right." He whispered. "I _am _sorry, Logan. I really am. I apologize for putting you and Camille through all of this pain." Logan looked up at him as he continued to speak.

"But the one thing I regret the most was putting our friendship in jeapordy. I know that Camille's in love with you, and I can't change that. Do you think we can ever get past this?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." Logan said quietly. He stood up from his seat. "I gotta go. I have to meet up with..." He started to say "Camille" but he was careful with James' feelings for her, so he stopped himself.

James nodded as Logan made his way to the door.

* * *

**Hey so...I know it's all short and... stuff but there's a reason for that. Logan and James won't make nice just yet. After the next chapter I'm gonna make a sequel. I think I already told you guys this though. Another reason is because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Yeah, this chapter is kinda crappy in my opinion, but review anyways lol:D**


	11. Chapter 11

After a heated argument with James, Logan strolled back down to the lobby to meet Camille so they could study for their math final. He knew nothing would cheer him up more. His two favorite things: Camille and math. Unfortunately for him, he also knew that they wouldn't be able to have a good time without her asking how the conversation with James went.

Logan's eyes scanned the just about empty lobby, since it was around two thirty and everyone else was out working; and spotted Camille sitting on a chaise in a small corner of the room, reading a book and drinking a glass of (of course) cranberry juice. A grin broke across his face as he made his way over to her.

"Hey" he said softly, leaning down to kiss her.

Camille hesitantly kissed back, giving him a nervous grin as they pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"Oh nothing." she replied, taking a sip from her drink to calm her nerves. Unfortunately, Logan swiftly took the drink from her hand and sat down beside her, taking the book from her lap.

"What?" she asked innnocently.

"Camille, can we please not do this again? The last time you said 'nothing' you were hiding something from me; something very important for that matter."

He paused before continuing. "Do you...do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." she replied, snuggling closer to him, resting her head on Logan's chest as he wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame.

"Then why don't you just tell me?" he murmured into her velvety locks.

Camille tilted her head up to meet Logan's concerned gaze. "You'll laugh at me."

Logan kissed her forehead gently. "I'm not going to laugh at you, Camille."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Camille took a deep breath. "Okay, remember this morning when you came over for breakfast...?" she mumbled.

"Yeah..."

"And then you told me how...gorgeous I was...?" she continued, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she played with the necklace around her neck.

"Uh-huh..."

"And when we were in your room...? A-And...

Logan couldn't help but grin at her actions. He knew where she was going with this, she was just too proud to say it. So he just decided to make things easier for her.

"You're adorable, you know that?" He stated, cutting Camille off as she struggled for words. "We can take things as fast or slow as you want. We've only been together for a week and a half. There's no rush."

"How did you...?"

Logan chuckled. "Cam, it's not often that you get nevous and stutter, and it certainly isn't often that you're afraid someone is going to laugh at you," he told her. "I just want you to know that I would never pressure you into doing anything that you didn't want to do."

Camille bit her lip nervously. "Well I never said I didn't...

"Aw! You guys look so cute!" A voice exclaimed from in front of them, inturruppting Camille.

The two brunettes lifted their heads to see Jo, Kendall, and Carlos grinning at them.

"Oh hi guys." Logan greeted with a smile as Camille freed herself from Logan's grasp, reclaiming her cranberry juice. Logan shook his head at her. "What's up?"

"We just came by to ask if we could study with you guys...and to see if you and James are cool." Kendall said cautiously.

Logan's smile faded as Camille looked over at him, along with everyone else who was waiting for an answer.

"Sure, you guys are welcome to study with us...and to answer your other question, no. James and I_ are_ _not_ cool."

"What? Why?" Everyone asked him simultaneously.

Logan looked at them like they were crazy. "Are you kidding me? He betrayed my trust. _Twice._"

Jo sat down beside Camille. "Yes, that's true, and I understand that, but Logan you can't just kick him out of your life. You live together, go to the same school, and you're in a _boy band_ with him for crying out loud! At some point you're going to have to sort this out." she said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Logan sighed. "He's the one who went off on me about how much he_ wanted_ Camille, and that he wanted her to be_ his_, and that he's jealous of me because I got to her first. It sounds like he's the one with a problem to me."

Sensing how uncomfortable Camille was, Carlos walked over and patted her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. Camille smiled back and turned back to Logan.

"Well I'm sure James was just angry when he said that. Your friendship means the world to him, and I know a part of you misses him, too. Give him a chance. I mean, feelings like that don't just go away, and he certainly can't just shut his feelings off, but he'll try if it means he gets to keep you as a friend." Camille told him softly.

Logan looked up at Camille's pleading eyes. He couldn't say no to her just because he knew that she was right, but because he and James' friendship seemed to mean alot to her.

"Fine." he told her, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "If it's that important to you Camille, then I'll go talk to him. For you."

Camille shook her head. "As sweet as that sounds, I want you to do this for yourself, too. It's not good to keep all that resentment and anger inside. Tell the truth. Do you want to be James' friend again?"

"A little.." He mumbled.

"Well that's a start!" Kendall exclaimed, pulling Logan off of the small couch, then pushing him in the direction of apartment 2J.

"And when you get back, all six of us can study together!" Carlos called after him happily.

* * *

Logan knocked on his apartment door lightly, waiting patiently before he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Logan?" James asked cautiously, afraid of getting yelled at again.

Logan turned around and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Look, James. I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier-"

James shook his head. "Don't apologize for that, Logan." he cut in. "I needed to hear all that. You're right, I am selfish."

Logan nodded. "Yeah but I didn't mean it when I said you were the most selfish person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. You're my best friend, man. I don't want to lose you over this."

"So...does that mean we're friends again? Are we cool?" James asked hopefully.

Logan smiled. "Yeah, we're cool."

A smile broke across James' face as he moved to hug him, but Logan took a step back.

"Just one thing." Logan said seriously.

"Sure, anything." James said.

"Just don't have anything to do with Camille." Logan told him. "I mean, I don't want you two alone together. I just can't trust you around her yet...at least until I know you're completely over her."

James felt his heart sink. How could he not be able to be around the girl he was in love with? He shrugged off that thought quickly. Maybe this was good for him. It would give him space to get over her. With that thought in mind, James agreed with Logan and they shook hands. James then went inside to get his math book and supplies, walking beside Logan to the Palm Woods lobby so that they could study with all of their friends, like old times. They talked the whole way there, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

**Yes, this was the last chapter of the story until the sequel, which I've decided will be called 'Heartless.' Why heartless? Because for one, it just sounds cool, and secondly, I'm obsessed with Dia Frampton and her band Meg and Dia. Dia's cover of heartless was so amazing. If you havent seen it yet, you should do that(: Anyways thank you guys for sticking by me with this story. It was more successful than I thought it would be. I genuinely appreciate you guys reading and reviewing and alerting. It means alot(: So now, I shall leave you with a funny quote from...Kendall!**

**"Sorry, I don't have any photos of me and Jo making out. OR SOMETHING!"**


End file.
